


Introduction to me

by Adalis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adalis/pseuds/Adalis
Summary: About me
Kudos: 2





	Introduction to me

I’m a simple person with a vivid imagination, bipolar disorder, night terrors and anxiety. Sometimes I prefer to pour my thoughts and feelings onto a paper but I decided I’d like to post them online, maybe someone would find them interesting.

I like to write scary and horror stories as well as mushy queer romance, it might occasionally combine. I also like creating OC’s which I have now several and they will appear in my works.

Somw of my works might be just a description of my night terrors, even though I don’t have them often anymore I like to remember them.


End file.
